


Ты и твои женщины

by special_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Ты и твои женщины

Мы сидим в баре и потягиваем пиво. Тут чертовски темно, слишком шумно и невыносимо душно. Сара делает глубокую затяжку и выпускает дым мне в лицо. Я жмурюсь и слегка закашливаюсь. Но это все не имеет значения. Она снова дергается, когда я пытаюсь дотронуться. А значит снова кто-то был. И снова сделал ей больно.

\- Как дела на работе?

\- К черту работу. Я уволилась. Начальница – тупая пмсная сука. Вечно все не нравится, ни один снимок. Перед уходом думала зажать ее в сортире напоследок, да побрезговала. Хочешь еще пива?

Я киваю, она тушит сигарету, подзывает официанку, с ухмылкой просит повторить, облизывает губы, снова закуривает. Между затяжками без особого интереса спрашивает:

\- Как Хизер?

\- У нас все хорошо.

\- Не съехались еще?

Она смеется, а я виновато улыбаюсь и все кошусь на ее правое ухо. Красное и немного припухшее. Свежий прокол с колечком из медицинской стали.

\- Нет пока. Думаешь, стоит?

\- Ну, это вы у нас идеальная парочка, мне откуда знать. Я свободная птица.

У этой свободной птицы уже пять серебристых колечек путаются в волосах, каждое из которых – очередная баба, разбившая ей сердце, или вроде того. А страдает этой херней Сара чуть меньше полугода. По телке в месяц. Охренительно.

\- Слушай, раз ты все еще одна... Ну, живешь. У тебя же вроде был диван, да? Меня из квартиры турнули.

Я расплачиваюсь за пиво и мы едем ко мне. Все Сарины вещи умещаются в небольшой рюкзак. Тяжелый немного, но как же мало ей нужно – двое трусов, три майки, фотоаппарат, пара сменных объективов, бумажник и стопка post-it в комплекте с затупившимся до крайности карандашом из Икеи.

Сара достает из пачки сигарету и собирается прикурить, когда я останавливаю ее:

\- Не кури в квартире, пожалуйста. В окно хотя бы.

Опять смеется и протягивает мне красно-коричневую пачку.

\- Будешь?

Nat Sherman Sweet Leaf. Сладкие, как ее губы. Или ее губы сладкие, как эти проклятые сигареты. Я ненадолго задумываюсь, но беру одну. Надо расслабиться. И хоть на дюйм приблизиться к ней. Мы высовываемся в распахнутые окна, а на улице так темно, хоть глаз выколи, и только два наших окурка светятся – вместо звезд.

Мне всегда плохо удавалось заполнить чем-нибудь тишину, поэтому я молчу, увлеченная табачным дымом, и вспоминаю времена, когда мы были может чуточку, но все же ближе. Когда это было? Год? Два назад? Когда мы сидели за одной партой в школе? Все слишком сильно изменилось и продолжает меняться, и я не знаю, куда оно нас несет. Ты, и твои женщины, и то, какая ты независимая. И я. И Хизер, чуточку, тоже. Слишком сложно серьезно принимать решения. Помоги мне. Помоги мне.

\- Проколешь мне ухо?

Сара так резко вырывает меня из потока мыслей, что я вздрагиваю и переспрашиваю.

\- Ухо мне проколешь?

Почти затухший, скуренный до фильтра окурок легким щелчком отправляется из ее длинных пальцев за борт. Сара вынимает из рюкзака бумажник и достает из него иглу.

И тут я взрываюсь.

Впервые за столько лет я кричу на нее, кричу громко и зло, со слезами, наворачивающимися на глаза. Кто они, кто все эти люди, что в них есть такого, чего нет во мне, ведь я бы никогда, я бы не...

Сара зажмуривается. Она дергается каждый раз, когда я повышаю голос еще сильнее. Все сложнее подбирать слова, но тишина оглушает, и я кричу так, что мой голос, наконец, срывается. Я пытаюсь что-то еще шептать, но Сара открывает глаза, протягивает ко мне руки, подходит ближе и обнимает, наверное, так, как никогда еще не обнимала. Крепче, чем обычно, и... более... собственнически, что ли. Я прижимаюсь к ней и начинаю плакать, как дура.

\- Моя девочка...

 

Когда я просыпаюсь утром, в ушах сопящей рядом Сары в совокупности две сережки. Два серебряных гвоздика. Мы тогда сбежали с уроков и сделали это за школой. Прокололи уши, то есть. В седьмом классе, как сейчас помню. На ней все еще те же самые сережки. На мне – ее рука. И запах. И вкус. И больше ничего не имеет значения.


End file.
